warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mutalist Quanta
| secondary elemental damage = 200.0 (Explosion) | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary punch through = | secondary stat proc = 100.0% (Orb) 15.0% (Explosion) | secondary ammo usage = 15 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = | polarities = | notes = }} The Mutalist Quanta is a rapid-fire Corpus plasma rifle infused with infested growth. In place of zoom, Mutalist Quanta has a secondary fire function which projects floating masses of infested tissues, that irradiate enemies and bullets on contact. It is also the first weapon to possess a separate secondary fire mode that is not engaged via charging. Characteristics Advantages: * Deals high damage as well as moderate damage, making it effective against both heavy and light armored Grineer. * Its high fire rate and area of effect allows it to dispatch groups of Infested with ease. * Good status chance. * Perfect accuracy, identical to the Dera and Flux Rifle. * Has a polarity. * Secondary Fire: ** Shots fired through a still growing orb deal additional damage(and also increased critical chance and damage, with 6.3%chance and 4.2x damage at base you get ~20% chance and 5-6x damage through the orb.) ** Causes instant hit-scan damage to target on initial fire. ** Once bubble is fully grown (just a couple seconds) all fire both friendly and enemy will be completly blocked by the bubble. Disadvantages: * Very low critical chance. * Inability to zoom. * Normal shots have slight travel time. * Secondary Fire: ** Fires a slow-moving projectile that moves at speeds similar to Napalm shots. ** Consumes 15 rounds; will not function with less than 15 rounds. ** Long delay until explosion (9 sec). ** Damages player on explosion. ** Bounces off environment and occasionally enemies. ** Can only have a default total of two orbs active. ** Fully formed bubble blocks ally fire as well as enemy fire. * Long reload time. Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Requires a fairly large amount of resources, including 5 Mutagen Masses, 15,000 Nano Spores, a Forma and (both the blueprint and the cost of construction). *The Mutalist Quanta is unique in having two distinct and separate firing modes: the normal attack fires full-auto plasma shots at enemies that deal physical damage like other full-auto Corpus weapons like the Dera. The secondary attack, initiated by what would normally be the zoom function (default ), fires a slow-moving cuboid sphere that deals damage and has 100% chance to proc, before exploding 9 seconds later to deal AoE damage. This sphere will bounce off solid obstacles like walls, and can be manipulated by hitting it with a melee weapon. **Orb will initially be small and have a slight punch through ability (at the first second the orb can be shot through some enemies, but not shield lancer shields.) but this may simply be due to the fact that the actual bubble itself is not fully "solid". This can be seen by it sliding across enemies and the orb can be seen clipping through them without apparently touching them. During this period shots can be fired through to deal extra damage (see advantages). ***After a couple seconds the orb will fully grow and lose momentum, in this stage it will block all fire, friendly or not, from going through the globe. *With both barrels rotating while firing, the weapon normally has the tendency to block the view of the user when engaging targets. On the other hand, with the lack of a zoom feature which is replaced with an AoE secondary attack, the obstruction of the weapon becomes unlikely. *Explosion from orb also deals damage to team. Bugs *Due to the secondary fire mode's distinctive ability to bounce on environment and walls, it has a small tendency to bounce off from enemies as well, as enemies have a physical collision mesh that allows players to physically interact with them. * Damage boost currently does not work for clients as all projectiles are blocked by it. The orbs also will sometimes detonate prematurely when forced into objects, enemies, players, or other orbs. Hosts are unaffected by both bugs. Trivia *The word mutalist may refer to Mutualism, which is a sector in biology which refers to how two different species interact with each other where each individual benefits. Alternatively, it may simply be derived from mutate. **"muta" is a form of the latin verb mūtāre, which means "to alter/to change". *The word Quanta is the plural for Quantum, used in Physics as a measure of the smallest minimum constituent of any object, ex. a Photon is the smallest quantity of light. *The weapon has a non-static model, the weapon will rotate when firing and the Infested growth moves at all times as well. *This is the first weapon to repurpose the Zoom key into a separate Alternate Fire key that results in a completely different attack. *This weapon is the third hybrid weapon added in the game (incorporating both Corpus and Infested characteristics), preceded by the Orokin/Grineer Seer and the Infested/Grineer Torid. *The projectiles appear to fire from the infested growth. Since the weapon rotates, the projectiles converge in a spiraling pattern toward the player's crosshair. Media MutalistQuantaCodex.png|Mutalist Quanta in Codex. Tenno Reinforcements - Mutalist Quanta A Gay Guy Reviews Mutalist Quanta, The Gaymaker A Look at Warframe Mutalist Quanta Warframe Mutalist Quanta Category:Rifles Category:Infested Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 13